From Out of the Willow Tree, Come I
by WishingWell44
Summary: Jack visits Ianto's grave marker, only to be confronted by one of his lost loves...OneShot.


From Out of the Willow Tree, Come I

**Disclaimer:** Did you seriously think I own anything? No.

**Warning**: Janto, CoE spoilers, maybe tissue?

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Wasn't planning on writing this, but my muses were nit-picking me. This fic follows three weeks after CoE. Hopefully the characters are not OOC. Enjoy.

*TW*

Rhiannon and her husband lay a single rose on the grave marker; single tears fell from their faces. Johnny put his hand around Rhiannon's shoulders, caressing and comforting her. From her jacket pocket, Rhiannon pulled a crumpled tissue and blew into it. Six months, without her brother. She shakily sighed and tried for her emotions not to take over. _A deep breath; that's what mam told me during Tad's death, _thought the sister. Removing her eyes from the marker, she walked around, keeping the tissue close to her eyes. Gwen put her head down. Not long after Owen and Tosh's death, and another co-worker's life ruined due to Torchwood. She pursed her lips, trying to make the tears go back. Two, then three, fell down her face, leaving streaks. Rhys put more pressure on her hand, giving that loving comfort an extra boost. Rhys, in the other hand, held a small metal tin can, no larger than the diameter of a CD. Twisting and turning it in his hand, he laid it down next to the cement embedded in the ground. A small laugh came from Gwen remembering the sweet moments Ianto and she had, while she wiped a stray tear away. Rhys looked at his watch, seeing the time: 6:15 PM. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Do you want to head to the Pub? You know, to cheer up our spirits. I hear there is a rugby match against England," his voice drifted off.

"Yea, I could use a drink," answered Johnny.

"Mhm," only came from Rhiannon.

"I'll go with you guys but I'll be drinking soda," Gwen referenced to her pregnant belly.

The four of them walked off the cemetery gates, unlatching the holder, before the creakiness filled the evening air. The slight wind swayed the willow tree branches, leaving some leaves to fall off its branches. From the casting shadows of a cherry tree, at the other side of the cemetery, a man came forth. With each step he took a nervous breath, not knowing how he would face it. _Running away from this will only make me weaker, _thought Jack. He reached the long branches of the willow tree, pealing them away to reveal the quiet, secluded space.

"I've seen so much death; I thought I could just leave you in the past. Like that's going to happen," a small chuckle escaped his mouth. Looking at the grave marker, Jack hung his head low.

"So, no tombstone. Your body is probably at UNIT. I bet Martha got the shock of her life," his voice almost a whisper. He looked at the wording on the marker. "Brother, Friend, Uncle, Boyfriend." Running his fingers through his hair, Jack let the tears spill. Bottling up his emotions was harmful, and he knew that. Taking off his jacket, he put it down on the ground, and sat on it, and leaned against the tree trunk. With deep breaths, the hysterics subsided, and the laughing at the pleasant memories, began.

"So, boyfriend?" asked the voice behind him.

Slightly startled, Jack hesitated to give his answer. "Yea, a damn good one too. He always complained that being his boss always disrupted the relationship between him and his friends at work," he grinned.

"Why did you hire him?"

"Because he showed charisma, and was persistent in trying to score a job. Oh and there were some other features that definitely stood out," Jack smiled at the first time he and Ianto met. Jack got up onto his feet, and walked up closer to the grave marker. Picking up the tin can closer, he read the script.

"Sunset Blend Coffee, imported from South America, his favorite," all those memories almost came flooding back. The person put a hand on Jack's shoulder for comfort. A deep sigh and Jack turned around to face the stranger.

"I thought you were gone," he said as he turned to face the man.

"I am," said Ianto.

"So, I'm talking to a ghost. Great, I finally lost my mind," said Jack.

"No you're not. Have you ever read _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_ by Philip Dunne and Joseph L. Mankiewicz?" asked Ianto. The sun shone through the parting of the Willow tree branches. Jack shook his head lightly. Ianto continued. "There was this one quote that one of the characters stressed: 'I'm here because you believe I'm here. Keep on believing and I'll always be real to you.'" Ianto pulled the captain into a tight embrace. Jack let his forehead fall to Ianto's forehead, their noses just barely touching. It felt like an eternity.

Ianto was the first one to break the silence. "I have to go now, sir"

"What? No don't go," pleaded Jack. "I love you, Ianto. I didn't say it before you died, but it's my only chance. And the last one for the record, my name is Jack,"

"I know," smiled Ianto "Don't worry, Jack" he put a hand on the Captain's cheek. Ianto continued, "I'll be back soon," he started to walk out of the tree's dome.

Confused, Jack yelled out to Ianto, "You'll be back soon? When? Ianto, Ianto!" just as he said those seven words Ianto pushed the hanging braches, and like that he was gone. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. _That was real, that was real_. He stuffed the can of coffee into his coat pocket, _a reminder that will never die_. Hearing the closing of car doors, Jack put his coat back on, and started to take large steps out the surrounding area. Typing away on his Vortex Manipulator, the blue beam surrounded him and he was off, again, to only the Doctor knows where.

----------

**A/N: **Wow, my muses are really depressing…Oh! There is some symbolism with the trees. I know, weird, but the Willow tree, from my research, means magic, healing and inner vision, and the cherry tree symbolism means death, rebirth and new awakenings. Just though I make that clear…Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this fic.

**Reviews are most gladly welcome :)**


End file.
